Expérience
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Quand Lavi veut faire une expérience et pas des moindres (cette fan-fiction est très vieille et je tiens à la présenter sans aucune correction, histoire que vous constatiez mon évolution avec les plus récentes). Threesome Lavi/Kanda/Allen.


_Expérience_

Ca aurait été un matin ordinaire parmi les autres jours ordinaires si rien n'était passé, mais cela est arrivé et il me faut maintenant raconter cette histoire. Lavi, Yu _(nda : Hahem, pardon... Kanda)_ et Allen n'étaient pas en mission aujourd'hui. Le grand intendant leur avait demandé de faire des recherches. Ces dites recherches tournèrent vite à un rangement complet de la bibliothèque. Exténué d'avoir tout rangé en une matinée, les trois garçons s'affalèrent chacun dans un fauteuil, s'occupant comment ils pouvaient.

Lavi jouait avec sa Ds _(nda : Hein ? Ca n'existait pas encore ? Bon ok, on retire la Ds)_. Lavi discutait donc avec Allen, tandis que Kanda les écoutait vaguement... voir ne les écoutait pas du tout.

-Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas sérieux, Lavi ? S'outra le blandinet.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, Allen, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tss... Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen ! A-L-L-E-N, BaKanda !

-Tch...

-Maa, maa... J'avais juste dit que je voulais faire une expérience et Allen ne veut pas, expliqua-t-il avec des larmes de crocodile.

-C'est un peu normal, vu ce que tu veux faire ! Continua de s'outrer un homard grillé.

-Tch... Tu n'es qu'un peureux, Moyashi. Quoi que veut ce Baka Usagi, tu ne serais pas capable de le faire,  
continua de ce moquer le kendoka.

-C'est Allen ! Et je suis capable de le faire, si j'en ai envie, contrairement à toi, Bakandouille !

Le japonais vit rouge à ce moment-là. Allen avait osé lui dire qu'il n'était pas capable de relever un défi. Il se mit debout, prêt à dégainer Mugen et dit au lapin roux et borgne _(nda : Lavi, j'entends par là)_ :

-Soit, dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on en finisse.

-Il... Il veut que l'on fasse un "plan à 3", répondit l'homard grillé _(nda : Allen)_.

Kanda tomba de haut et semblait vouloir se faire un arakiri sur le champ. Lavi souriait diaboliquement intérieurement. Il savait que les deux garçons n'allaient pas revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient dit. Alors il fit, doucement :

-Bien, et si nous commencions ?

Et sans même crier gare, il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa devant les yeux d'un certain blandinet. L'embrassé se débattit quelques instants, puis se laissa faire. Il semblait réellement apprécier. L'anglais était complètement gêné, mais il n'osait détourner les yeux. Ce spectacle, pourtant si indécent, le captivait au plus haut point.

Le baiser entre le roux et le brun cessa à cause de ce besoin humain qu'est de respirer. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que Mugen avat chut par terre. A vrai dire, tout le monde s'en moquait royalement. Lavi baissa ses lèvres attaqua le cou du brun de baiser papillon et autre torture. Kanda, lui, pencha sa tête en arrière afin de donner un meilleur accès à son cou au borgne tandis qu'il intimait au Moyashi de s'approcher. Celui-ci, hypnotisé par un tel spectacle s'approcha machinalement jusqu'au kendoka qui entoura sa taille d'une main et l'embrassa. D'abord hésitant, Allen se laissa peu à peu aller dans les bras du japonais et commença timidement à répondre au baiser pour ensuite y répondre avec plus de conviction voir sensuellement, jusqu'à poser l'une de ses main sur la joue du japonais.

Lavi cessa de martyriser la peau du cou du dit japonais et s'affaira à retirer le haut noir que portait le jeune homme. L'habit retiré, le rouquin attira l'hôte du "14ème" _(nda : pardon pour ceux qui ne savaient pas)_ pour l'embrasser à son tour. Celui-ci, embué par le baiser précédent répondit au baiser impétueux du borgne qui glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blandinet. Kanda, quant à lui, déboutonna un à un la chemise du moyashi, tandis que Lavi défaisait sa ceinture et son pantalon.

La chemise tombée au sol, Allen se retrouva torse nu et était soumit à la langue taquine et curieuse du surnommé "Usagi" ainsi que la langue et les dents joueuses du japonais sur ses bouts de chair rose et durci. Il se soumettait volontiers à ces quatre mains qui se baladaient sur son torse, son ventre et son dos. Ses propres mains caressant le torse du futur Bookman, lui retirant avec insistance son haut. Celui-ci l'aida avec empressementr et fit descendre lentement le pantalon du plus jeune -les chaussures et les chaussettes préalablement enlevé- le faisant se retrouver en caleçon. Ce dernier vêtement rejoignit les autres lorsqu'il se retrouva allonger sur le sol, dévoilant son membre semi-érigé. Le souffle court et le coeur battant la chamade, il vit les deux plus vieux s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se caressant et se déshabillant mutuellement.

Les pantalons se retirèrent, les caleçons s'enlevèrent, les corps se touchèrent dans un courant électrique parcourant leur moelle épinière ; vraiment très agréable. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration et retournèrent voir le blandinet rougissant farouchement devant leurs corps dénudé et la respiration lourde.

Le brun alla embrasser dans ce qu'on pourrait dire "amoureusement" _(nda : mais on parle de Kanda, donc on ne dit pas)_ tout en martyrisant les tétons d'Allen. Puis, le japonais migra plus au Sud, léchant l'intérieur du nombril et imitant l'acte sexuel. Encouragé par les gémissements du plus jeune, il décida de descendre encore plus bas, mordillant l'intérieur des cuisses sans pour autant toucher l'objet de ses désirs, léchant du bout de sa langue le gland rougit et sensible ainsi que la longueur du membre gorgé de désir. Il le prit enfin en bouche que lorsqu'Allen le lui supplia, tremblant de tous ses membres _(nda : je parle des bras et des jambes... n'exagérons pas, svp)_. L'exorciste cria de surprise et halèta à chaque va-et-vient, s'abandonnant entièrement au japonais.

Celui-ci, à quatre pattes, fermait les yeux, son pénis dur et douloureux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce quelque chose d'humide "taquine" son intimité. Il était évident que Lavi ne souhaitait pas faire le pied de grue et voulait également "participer". Il lécha avec application l'intimité de Kanda, stimulant le nombre impressionnant de nerf qui s'y trouvait. Quelques fois, il faisait pénétrer l'organe du goût dans l'anus de son vis-à-vis, s'attirant un gémissement de surprise et d'autres de plaisir qui se répercutait dans sa bouche et donc sur le membre d'Allen.

Du côté de notre blandinet, il léchait et humidifiait consciencieusement (?) les deux doigts que le kendoka lui présentait. Une fois bien humide, le japonais les lui retira, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration et en pénétra un dans son intimité, continuant ses va-et-vients sur son membre. Les jambes du moyashi s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes au bout d'un certain temps, réclamant plus. Un second doigt entra en lui et cette fois-ci, il eut mal. Afin de le focalisedr sur autre chose que la douleur, resserrant ses lèvres autour. Allen se détendit quelques instants plus tard et bougea ses hanches au même rythme. Il était prêt.

Alors que le borgne happait les lèvres du japonais, celui-ci caressait le ventre du plus jeune afin de l'intimer à se détendre. Un souffle, un simple nom, un simple appel suffit pour que Kanda revienne s'occuper de l'ennemi du Faiseur. Il plaça une chemise pliée sous son fessier afin de le surélever légèrement. Il se positionna devant l'antre encore inviolée -sauf de ses doigts- du moyashi et attendit son autorisation du regard. Autorisation qu'il obtint quelques secondes après par un hochement de tête. Il le pénétra doucement, entrant jusqu'à la garde et ce, malgré les supplications du blandinet qui lui demndait d'arrêter. Il ne bougea plus, regardant avec délectation le futur Bookman et l'hôte du 14ème s'embrasser passionnément, une main de l'aîné massant le pénis du soumit du moment.

Yu se décida à commencer, amorçant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Il savait qu'Allen avait encore un peu mal, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Lorsqu'il vit que son "uke" n'était plus partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir, mais bougeais ses hanches au même rythme, il consentit à aller plus vite et plus fort ; chose qu'Allen semblait réellement apprécier au vu de ses joues rosies, de ses cris et gémissements de plaisir.

Lavi regardait avec délice le brun "prendre son pied" avec le blandinet. Tout deux semblaient aimer à présent les délices de la chair. Ne voulant pas faire en sorte de tenir la chadelle, le borgne se plaça derrière le kendoka et le pénétra tout entier un coup de rein. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Jusque là, si les "bijoux de famille" pouvaient crier, ceux du "usagi" aurait hurlé de douleur et de frustration. Il n'écoutait pas les gémissements plaintif du japonais et commençait déjà ses coup de rein vigoureux.

Tout se passa très vite dans ce tableau de débauche et de luxure. Lavi se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas venir et se délectait de toucher à chaque coup la prostate du brun. Celui-ci n'en pouvait presque plus. Il fermait les yeux et savourait les coups de rein puissant du roux et l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui entourait son sexe. Bientôt, il ne tiendrait plus. Allen était le seul qui ne retenait pas ses cris, il en était bien incapable. Il réclamait sans cesse plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus. Ses cris redoublèrent lorsqu'une main le masturba. Tout était nouveau pour lui.

Le plus jeune fut le permier à venir dans la main de Kanda, hurlant le nom de ses deux "amants" _(nda : un genre de "Yu-vi")_ et se cambrant au maximum. Excité au plus haut point à la vue du moyashi aussi soumit et touchant une fois de trop la prostate, Lavi finit par jouir dans l'intimité du japonais, serrant les dents et se tendant comme un arc. Assaillit par toutes ces sensations d'une antre se resserrant autour de son membre et d'un liquide chand envahissant son propre anus, le kendoka finit par éjaculer à son tour en Allen. Il s'effondra à côté du blandinet et se retira doucement. Le rouquin fit de même et tous trois tentèrent de retrouver leur respiration. Se souvenant où ils se trouvaient_(nda : la bibliothèque, lieu favori du vieux Bookman)_, ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kanda, là où ils étaient sûr que personne ne les dérangerait. Enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, bien évidemment nu, ils rejoignirent doucement les bras de Morphée.

Encore maintenant, nous pouvons entendre à certains moment de la nuit, des gémissements provenant de l'une des pièces. Et lorsque l'impatience se fait ressentir lors des missions, ils se gardent une nuit pour s'abandonner aux corps des deux autres, incapable de s'en lasser.


End file.
